


importance

by strawberrySouda



Series: the road to lvl17 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Lowercase, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: bokuto points up at the balcony above theirs in lieu of explanation, then pats the space next to him. "sit with me! it's super cool out here right now.""it's not morning yet," oikawa grumbles, grabbing bokuto's arm. "come on, back to bed.""c'mere! we can watch the rain together!"--a lil bokuoi to finish up my writing challenge
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: the road to lvl17 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	importance

**Author's Note:**

> day 10, the final day, of the road to lvl17! i turn 17 in 20 minutes at the time of posting :)

oikawa shifts, blinking blearily. when he looks to the window, there isn't any light peaking out from behind the curtain, so he shifts his eyes to the red numbers glowing in his peripherals. 4:19 AM. way too early to get up, but his boyfriend is nowhere to be found. _stupid owl_ _,_ he thinks fondly. he grabs his glasses from the bedside table and sits up. _better go find him_ _._

when he reaches the living room, his first thought is that he should actually be checking the kitchen to make sure bokuto isn't cooking or something, but he's already cold so there's no way he's going into the coldest room in their apartment without a blanket. he sighs and grabs one from the couch, but when he looks up, bokuto is outside on the balcony and it's _pouring rain_. he stares in shock for five whole seconds before it occurs to him that maybe he should actually go make bokuto come in before he freezes to death or gets sick.

he sneaks over to the sliding door, then throws it open and says, "boo," just to be difficult. bokuto doesn't flinch, just looks at him and smiles _that_ smile, the one that melts oikawa's heart every time no matter how hard he tries to deny it. "whatcha doin' out here?" he asks, and then, "how are you still dry?"

bokuto points up at the balcony above theirs in lieu of explanation, then pats the space next to him. "sit with me! it's super cool out here right now."

"it's not morning yet," oikawa grumbles, grabbing bokuto's arm. "come on, back to bed."

"c'mere! we can watch the rain together!"

oikawa sighs. "you're not gonna come in, are you."

"nnnope."

oikawa sighs again, longer and more exasperated, but slides the door closed and lets bokuto pull him around the small patio couch, and when he sits down it's of his own free will. he curls up against bokuto's side--because somehow, even though it's chilly out and bokuto has probably been out here for a long time, he's still so _warm--_ and wraps the blanket around them both. if he ends up falling asleep out here, he's gonna blame bokuto, but he'll address that problem when they reach it. it's not important right now.

what's important is bokuto next to him and the drumming of the rain around them.

**Author's Note:**

> CRIES . I LOVE RAIN


End file.
